


Vulture

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Loqi doesn’t want it after all.





	Vulture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

In that moment, he remembers every mistake he ever made. For the first time, he admits, at least to himself, that they _were_ mistakes. He’s slaughtered human beings, tortured prisoners, and pretended that the emperor’s a man worth serving. He’s sought glory for an empire that he _knows_ is corrupt. He’s put his own pride, his own position, over every and any last semblance of moral standing. He’s a visceral, bitter person without any salvation. 

And he doesn’t _deserve_ a single second of Lunafreya’s time. 

She sinks back on her feet, her heels making her as tall as him but his immobility forcing her to lean forward. He stands there, rigid, fists tight at his sides. Her fingers are so delicate atop his shoulders. Her eyes peer into his with such open innocent but such boundless wisdom. He’s shaking, because he’s sure she _knows_ how pitiful he is, and she kissed him anyway. 

She smiles softly. Everything about her is so _soft_. She’s excruciatingly pretty, and that’s why he first got close to her—lowered himself to guard duty outside of her quarters and tried to catch her in the mess hall for dinner whenever his shifts would allow. They’ve shared meals, small talk, even measured walks around the keep, but they’ve all been short little things that Loqi had to orchestrate. At first, he just _wanted_ her. He thought he deserved to get whatever he wanted. Now that he might really _have_ her, that shouldn’t change. 

But it has. Maybe it’s her touch. She’s the Oracle, after all. Maybe she’s _cured_ him. Made him see the light. Or maybe it’s his own conscience _finally_ rearing its ugly head, telling him he can’t ruin someone so pure. He knows his ever breath is ruinous.

She leans forward to kiss him again, but he turns his head away. To his shame, he winces. His loathing hasn’t gone away—he has too much for even the Oracle to banish—it’s just turned inward. He hates himself for getting into something he couldn’t finish and for not just swallowing his piteous, last-ditch effort at humanity and just finishing anyway. She’s giving him the invitation.

She asks, “Loqi?” Even her voice is melodious. It makes his skin crawl. 

It’s too difficult. He doesn’t want a revelation. He wants to rise through the ranks of the Imperial army and watch it conquer everything.

He says tightly, “I have to go,” and never visits her again.


End file.
